This invention relates generally to ophthalmic vehicle compositions and, more specifically, to controlled-release ophthalmic vehicle compositions.
Several factors bear consideration in the development of ophthalmic vehicles for delivering a medicament to the eye including patient comfort, consistency and accuracy of dosage, type and time of any vision interference, and ease of administration.
From a delivery perspective, further challenges include formulating ophthalmic vehicles at viscosities low enough for reliable administration in drop form without impacting delivery efficiency and, at the same time, maintaining sufficient viscosity and mucoadhesion so that the delivered medicament remains in or on the eye for a sufficient period of time to effectively treat the affected eye. Moreover, drug delivery to the ocular mucosa faces the additional obstacle of various clearance mechanisms present in the eye.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for improved ophthalmic vehicles that can enhance delivery to and retention of medicaments in the eye and provide sufficient convenience to enhance patient compliance. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.